Ичиго не знает
by Patronus
Summary: Ичиго не знает об этом, но порой по ночам Рукия тихонько отодвигает дверцу своего шкафа и подолгу смотрит на него.


**Название:** Ичиго не знает  
**Пейринг:** Ичиго/Рукия  
**Персонажи:** Ичиго, Рукия, упоминание Бьякуи  
**Жанр:** Романтика, Повседневность, Флафф  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Статус:** закончен  
**Размер: **совсем мини  
**Дисклеймер:** ни на что, кроме ревью, не расчитываю  
**От автора:** самый первый фик по бличверсу. Временные рамки - между аркой о СД и аркой об арранкарах.

_Но нет ничего чувственнее, головокружительней и  
отчаянней последнего мига перед поцелуем,  
когда кровь, вскипая, становится тяжелее свинца..._

Ичиго не знает об этом, но порой по ночам Рукия тихонько отодвигает дверцу своего шкафа и подолгу смотрит на него. Она никогда не решится подойти и коснуться его, когда он спит, но это, пожалуй, единственное время, когда суровая складочка пропадает с его лба, и тонкие брови Ичиго золотыми нитями безмятежно переливаются в свете луны. Непослушные волосы в полутьме кажутся совсем темными, и этот образ неизменно вызывает знобящий трепет где-то в самой глубине ее сердца. Ей не хочется помнить об этом сходстве. В такие моменты она – просто девушка, наслаждающаяся запретным зрелищем и хранящая юношеский сон. Потом он очнется - от сигнала будильника или своего значка – и все будет, как обычно, тычки, подзатыльники, перебранки и сражения, они будут стоять спиной к спине или хватать друг друга за руки, шлепать и пинать друг друга, ни разу за все время не вспомнив о том, что он – парень, а она – девушка, а вечером она снова скользнет за дверцу шкафа, и он даже не оглянется, чтобы узнать, не оставила ли она, переодеваясь ко сну, хотя бы щелку. Ни на мгновение волнение от его прикосновения или близости его тела не окрасит ее щеки румянцем, ни на секунду он не подумает, что может скомпрометировать девушку, с которой проводит большую часть суток. И только в минуты покоя, в тишине лунного света ее дыхание вдруг сжимается в горле, и сердце дает сбой, потому что этот мальчик почти неслышно дышит во сне. Потому что его сильные руки по-детски обнимают подушку, а твердые губы полуоткрыты. Потому что в эти мгновения он – просто мальчик, Ичиго Куросаки, рыжеволосый длинноногий оболтус, которому не нужно куда-то бежать и кого-то спасать, которому не надо рисковать жизнью, истекать и плеваться кровью, не надо взваливать на плечо свой неподъемный меч и не надо убивать. В эти минуты она обмирает от собственной смелости, даже не прикасаясь к нему, и бледную кожу щек пятнает смущение. Днем они зовут друг друга по имени, словно брат и сестра, легко и не задумываясь о том, как удивляются такой фамильярности вежливые одноклассники. Днем он «дурак» и «олух», и «придурок», и «тупица», и… просто Ичиго. А во сне он становится тем, чьего имени не дано коснуться ее трепещущему дыханию. Человеком из плоти и крови, рожденным в реальном мире. Не ее мире. И все же именно в такие минуты ей кажется, что он безраздельно принадлежит ей, потому что больше никому не дано видеть его спящим. Это больше боевого товарищества, которое оба они ставят превыше всего, больше, чем семейные узы. Это смущает ее и заставляет кровь тяжело стучать в висках и кончиках пальцев. Он кажется совсем беззащитным в эти минуты, и она – страж его сна, блюститель его покоя, хранитель его души. В эти минуты ее предназначение наполняется иным, более ощутимым, более четким смыслом. Пока она рядом, ничто и никто не причинит ему вреда, а значит, ее миссия в этом мире будет выполнена. То, что когда-то столкнуло их души на шатких мостках бытия, - желание защитить того, кто в этом нуждается, то, что когда-то толкнуло ее на отчаянный шаг – отдать ему часть своих сил, осталось неизменным. И теперь она берегла его сон даже от собственных прикосновений, а покой его души – от смятения и горечи. Пусть остается подольше мальчишкой, чье сердце свободно и принадлежит всему миру и никому в отдельности. Пусть эти сладкие мгновения - уединения в его комнате, дружеских перепалок, ни к чему не обязывающих прикосновений, почти невинного подглядывания за ним – продлятся подольше.  
Когда его брови не хмурятся, может показаться, что он улыбается во сне, и Рукия чувствует, как ее губы тоже трогает улыбка. Он так редко улыбается, еще реже смеется, он и не знает, что его улыбка, как луч солнца, согревает всех, кто рядом. И сам он – как яркое полуденное солнце – с рыжими непокорными вихрами и золотистыми лезвиями бровей. Его энергия меняет все вокруг, наполняет жизнью, заставляет кровь быстрее бежать по венам. В нем столько жизни, что ей порой не по себе от того, что именно она сделала из него то, что он есть, шинигами, бога смерти. И ради того, чтобы не чувствовать вины, она учится разделять понятия, сросшиеся с ее собственной сутью, сущности, единые для любого из ее товарищей, даже для самого Ичиго. Для нее он – шинигами, хранитель и проводник душ, защитник. Так было с самого начала. И так будет всегда. Она давно перестала сожалеть о том решении, хотя его последствия оказались для нее фатальными: реяцу этого неопытного юнца в секунду выпила ее силы до капли, как жадное чудовище, как слишком жаркий огонь мгновенно испаряет воду. Она уже перестала думать о том, сама ли она отдала ему свою энергию или он взял ее, потому что реальность была такова, что ее душа принадлежала ему, и изменить этого не мог никто.  
Бьякуя знает, чувствует это. При мысли о брате у нее холодеют пальцы. На ее счастье правила учтивости позволяют ей не смотреть ему в глаза. Но она знает, что он тоже никогда не смотрит на нее. И этот его взгляд в сторону – самая прочная преграда для любых ее порывов. И это он тоже знает. И никогда не смотрит на нее, когда говорит о ее миссии в Каракуре. Это надежнее всех замков и любых словесных запретов, непререкамее любых приказов. Но брата не было рядом, когда она отдала себя смертному. И теперь в его взгляде в сторону присутствует и его чувство вины за это.  
Ичиго тихонько вздыхает и переворачивается во сне, заставляя Рукию вздрогнуть и схватиться за створку шкафа, но не просыпается. Тонкое одеяло сбилось на сторону, сползло на пол, подставляя лунному свету тугой жгут его спины. Лунному свету и взгляду Рукии. Она с нежностью смотрит на это сползшее одеяло и рыжую спутанную шевелюру. Ей хочется подойти и укрыть его, провести рукой по непослушным волосам. Ничего особенного. Просто по-сестрински погладить его по голове. Но она не решается. Ее удерживает взгляд брата, который никогда не смотрит на нее. И пока в ней борется желание заслужить его прямой взгляд и желание быть самой собой, просто Рукией, а не Рукией из клана Кучики, она не сможет протянуть к нему руку.  
Пока… В конце концов Рукия отводит глаза, задвигает створку и снова ложится на подушку. Здесь, в темноте шкафа она просто девушка, со своими мечтами, пусть и несбыточными. Здесь, в темноте стенного шкафа Ичиго она думает о том, что считает сейчас невозможным. Она думает о том, что, возможно, однажды ее не остановит даже взгляд, которым Бьякуя никогда с ней не встречается.


End file.
